Inductive loads, such as electric motors or solenoid valves, are used for widely differing purposes, for example in motor vehicles. Particularly in the case of applications which are safety-relevant, such as occupant protection systems, or which influence the emission of hazardous substances from the vehicle, there are stringent requirements for the reliability of the inductive loads and for the drive circuits which drive the loads. For example, an interruption in an electrical line connection between the load and the drive circuit or within the inductive load itself can lead to a failure of the inductive load. The presence of the load and its correct operation are in this case intended to be detected regularly, ideally during operation.